Rules
The Rules of this Wiki. Begin Session Every institution needs rules to make it flow correctly. And, albeit this is web based, it's still an institution. So to make everything run smoothly here I have decided on a list of rules. And as the first Admin here, I think I can do that. Now I don't really think I need to do this. However, I probably should. So here goes: Rules 1. Use common sense. * This should, and probably can, go without saying. But really, use some common sense. Don't go around doing stupid things. 2. Don't berate or pick on other players. * We're all playing the same game. And while The Game is filled with war and violence. We're all on this wiki for one purpose; that is to document the HUGE universe that is The Game. 3. No profanity on public space. * Don't swear on public spaces, it degenerates the little bit of profesionality we have. Feel free over the forums though (Assuming we get forums. I haven't decided yet.) 4. NO PORN * I KNOW this group. And I know porn will end up on this website. I'd really appreciate it if we all refrained from that. If I see it. I'm going to take it down immidiately. I'd prefer it not be on private spaces either, but I don't have control over those so... Yeah :P 5. Follow the general physics of The Game. * We've had a system in our minds for how this universe works. Main players know how it works. Please stick to it. I'll have an article on the physics themselves soon enough. 6. DO NOT invite new people to the wiki! * I have the wiki set up in such a way that if someone new registers, I have to clear it. Also, no new players in general. I think we have plenty. I don't expect there to be any new ones anyways. * It's also a security issue. We don't want all our writing destroyed by some jerk who decides to grief our wiki. (Only users are allowed to edit by the way.) 7. DO NOT edit other player's writing. * By this I mean; So I'll eventually have an article about me/my character (Lukis). Don't edit it! It's not yours to edit. This applies to things they own/created. So in my case; Lukis Factories, and my Scythes are good examples. 8. Respect what we're trying to do here. * We, as players of The Game, have an obligation to do this. Especially if you all want it made into a video game. We're documenting all that we can, so we can refer to it later. 9. This Wiki is NOT about the plot and story. * Yes, these are entirely important aspects of The Game. However, my reason for this is that when designing a video game, you can't start with a stroy and build from there. You can have a general plot (which we do have) but not a solid, highly detailed story. Or else you're limited in what you can design. Highly detailed story will come when we're ready to make The Story of The Game (video game). 10. People who are not players; if you have nothing nice to say, leave. * This rule doesn't pretain to players of The Game. But to anyone looking in from the outside. If you have nothing to say but degrading things to us. Get out. We won't stand for you being here. End Session Well there you go. Please follow these rules to the best of your ability. I don't want this to turn into something we all regret. This is Admin Lukis; saving Game.